


Firsts

by blerdxlines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Body Image, Coffee Shops, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fangirls, Female Character of Color, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Humor, Japan, Meet-Cute, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Surprises, Vacation, fat reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: A collection of your first times with Bruce Banner (Professor Hulk).If you're only here for smut, skip to Chapter 2.





	1. Meet-Cute-ing

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first time meeting Bruce.

You and Bruce met a few months ago during your trip to Japan. You coincidentally crossed paths-- not that it was difficult to spot him. He was a giant, green, beast man and was steady followed by a crowd wherever he went.

You were convinced the man was in costume but quickly learned that wasn't the case as it soon began to rain and the crowd dispersed.

As a thoughtful but pointless gesture of kindness you offered him your Gudetama parasol umbrella, but ended up staying out all night talking.

Your travels in Japan promptly met its end, and when talks of life in the States began, you both soon learned that new jobs would force you both to relocate. You managed to maintain your relationship despite the long distance, and talked every night. Both chronic night owls in an early bird's world.

It was nearing the holidays when you smooth talked your residency committee into letting you spend December at home. Which isn't in your city, or his state, but that feeling you get whenever you're with Bruce.

He couldn't have been more excited to have you meet everyone. This elusive, often fabled woman _(according to Tony)_ was finally going to meet his 'family'... _After_ your delayed, 1 am flight, of course.

* * *

 

"Laser cutter." Tony called from underneath the suspended Hulkbuster armor.

He jut his hand out, grabbing around aimlessly.

"Bruce. Laser cutter."

After another period of silence, he flailed his hand exaggeratedly.

"Laser cutter, _please_?"

Fed up, he slapped his hand against the floor, sliding out from under the Mach 44's foot and rising to his feet to find Bruce leaned over a desktop computer, completely oblivious to him.

Tony pursed his lips as he quietly strolled, approaching Bruce from behind before shouting.

" **Robert Banner-- if you don't hand me the** **_effing_ ** **laser cutter!** "

Bruce shouted, flinching his shoulders into his neck.

"Christ, Tony!" Bruce turned away rubbing his ears.

"What are you doing that's so damn important that it warrants interrupting repairs?"

"Nothing. I- was just checking my emails really quick."

Tony scoffed, "Nice try. Even in that Hulk body, your ears still twitch when you lie.

Tony shouldered Bruce in the side, grabbing the computer monitor and facing it toward him.

Tony blinked, looking inquisitively up at Bruce.

"Why are you looking at airline arrival schedules?"

Bruce sighed.

"Y/N's flight was delayed so she can't answer phone and..." He lowered his head, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"I just, really miss her." He tapped the laser cutter nervously against the desk.

"Ugh. Puppy love. Makes me sick." Tony sneered, fake gagging himself with his finger before Bruce childishly poked him in the side with the tip of the laser cutter.

"Ah-- _hey_!"

"Doesn't feel too good does it?"

" _I_ poked you with a pen. _You_ just poked me with a tool capable of turning my appendix into vinaigrette."

Tony snatched it from his hand, shaking his head as he turned and slid back underneath the Hulkbuster armor.

Bruce tiptoed, quickly typing up your flight number before Tony stomped his feet and screamed-- " **_GET. THE HELL. OVER HERE._ **"


	2. Bedsharing (EXPLICIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first time seeing Bruce's dick.

You drifted between wake and sleep, pulling the straps of your tank top over your shoulder as you turned, seeking out the warmth of Bruce's form as you nuzzled into his chest.

Even in his deep sleep, like clockwork he wrapped an arm around your waist, nesting his chin atop your head.

You laid there a moment, so safe and secure-- this is your first time sharing this moment and somehow you felt like you already missed this.

"Can't sleep?" He mumbled, half awake.

"Yeah." Your eyelids fluttered, trying your damnedest to stimulate them open, but they were as stubborn as you.

Your mind faded elsewhere, fighting tirelessly to stay in bed and keep this moment for as long as possible, but your body rejected it.

Bruce, however, had other plans.

"I'm so glad you're here." He whispered, sounding a tad bit more alert.

His finger slowly danced down your shoulder carrying your thin strap with it. The stimulation was enough to bring your mind back but you didn't have enough energy to move.

You felt his lips press gently against your shoulder, his breath fanning across your prickling skin.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He whispered as you felt a rush of adrenaline warm your body.

His fingers spread across your arms, movements tired and sluggish as he brushed his hands along your exposed stomach.

You didn't think about how squishy your stomach was, or how his knuckles kissed over your stretch marks. Instead you smiled. Your fingers finding his cheek before messing his curls.

He kissed, catching the round of your nose and you giggled, guiding him gently crashing into your lips.

The kiss was soft and short. Not the first kiss you ever shared, but far more intimate.

Eyes adjusting to the dim light cast through his curtains, you made out Bruce's silhouette and stroked down his arm. Your hand fit right around his finger as it tickled down your side.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?"

A weary giggle escaped you as his thumb kneaded your hip.

"You." He chuckled. "Laying in my bed. With no panties on."

You snickered, running your nails along his hairy forearms.

"Is that what you were dreaming about?"

"I wish." He cracked, his laugh echoing in the still of his bedroom.

You sat up, turning on your knees before reaching above his headboard, nudging open the near blackout curtains, inviting in soft moonlight.

You laid back on your side, scooting closer, wrapping his arm around your waist.

"I wanted to see you." You booped his nose, earning a slow blink from him.

"This feels like a dream."

He chuckled, "Maybe it is and you're still on your delayed 8 hour flight to New York."

You smiled gently, his eyes following yours as you slid free your other strap, slowly tugging at the front of the top revealing more of your breasts.

His smile faded, digging his teeth into his tongue as you stripped the undershirt down to your stomach.

"Then pinch me."

He sighed heavy, hands moving to cup your breasts, palms grazing your nipples as you gasped wearily.

Bruce leaned in, nuzzling into your neck as he worked your growing buds with his thumb tips.

A choked moan escaped you as he pinched then pulled on your sensitive nubs, groaning lowly into your shoulder. He rolled his fingers, twisting them and you sighed ragged against his ear.

"Bruce."

The energy surge he felt hearing his name roll feverishly off your tongue made his next actions especially erotic.

He leaned into you, pressing you onto your back as your legs spread wide accommodating him.

He laid over top of you for a moment, catching a glimpse of your face, stretched wanton with need as you pressed him against your body, craving his touch and warmth.

Dutifully, you pressed your lips to his neck, sucking and biting at what you hope would turn into hickies as you hooked your fingers under the hem of his white tee.

He obliged you, sitting up to his knees, the blinds casting stripes across his deep musculature as he peeled the t shirt off.

You sat up on your elbows, watching intensely as his chest swelled and his forehead wrinkled with concern.

"Do you want this?"

Sure, you'd shared some intimate moments before, but never has it progressed to this level of intensity. Bruce was rightly concerned.

You reached for his hand and he broke the distance. Guiding his palm leisurely over your knee, down the curve of your thigh and flesh of increasing warmth, before his fingers slid over your mound, resting wet and sticky against your lips.

Your hips rolled gently against his hand and you mumbled salaciously.

"Does it feel like I don't want this?"

Bruce swallowed as you guided his one finger, slow and gentle, pressing between your lips, indulging him in the sultry wetness that streamed from your core.

He leaned over you, latching onto your trembling lips as his finger stroked tirelessly over your clit.

You gasped against his lips, hands gripping at everything until you found the column of Bruce's forearm.

You squeezed him hard, nails pressing into his skin as you threw your head back and cursed into the air.

He was loving this, this short tempered, unsatisfied energy that contrasted your own, resting just beneath your surface. He wanted to draw it out further, see how long you could handle such mild stimulation before suddenly you were pleading, curling your toes and clutching vigorously at his hair--a habit of yours that he'd learn to grow accustomed to.

"Fu-ck." You whimpered, eyes rolling back as your body tensed up and you held your breath, teetering on the edge of oversensitivity as he tirelessly rubbed the throbbing nub.

Abruptly you stilled his hand, panting into the air as your body relaxed, tremors still shocking your system.

Your kiss was impatient and torrid as you pulled him into your lips, flinching quietly as his finger mistakenly grazed your clit.

A soft chuckle fell from his lips as he realized, stroking his slick knuckle over your clit and you flinched again, pulling away his mischievous wrist.

"Wow." Was all Bruce could manage as he gazed over your trembling form.

"You're a little firecracker when you're all worked up."

You snickered, covering your eyes as he joined you in laughter.

"Stop. It's not that serious."

"You scared me, grabbing my hair like that." You burst into laughter, squeezing his shoulders in protest.

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot." You tossed your arms over his shoulders, meeting his lips as he laid flat on top of you.

You breathed against each other, his chest rose and fell to match yours as you brushed the top of your foot down his happy trail.

He moaned softly against your lips as you explored further, finding his cock semi erect in his pajamas.

You were inching down his waistband as your tongue slid over his bottom lip when he halted your curious foot whispering against your lips.

"No- we can't."

"Because?" You sang into his lips, crawling your hands down his chest.

He broke off your kiss and sat to his knees, but not before you sucked his bottom lip between your teeth.

"I'm-- it's too big."

"Too big?"

Too big sounded like a challenge, and you were always intrigued by a challenge.

You smirked, stroking your foot up his thigh, toes ghosting his shaft as you dragged along his crotch.

A quiet, hesitant groan rumbled in his chest as you pat your feet on either side of his cock.

He measured up quite well. Easily longer than one of your feet and he wasn't even fully erect yet. His cock rising and falling perpendicular to his body.

"Y-It won't fit. So we probably shouldn't."

"No?" You could see his will breaking the longer you stroked, teasing your toes up his shaft.

He sighed raggedly, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as his gaze followed your other foot, pressing between his thighs to fondle at his balls.

"You really don't need to--"

His hips grinded against you unconsciously and you giggled.

"It kinda seems like you want to, though." You rolled your shoulders, scooting to sit in front of his legs as he kneeled.

"Can I at least see it?" You curled your thumbs around the thick of his waistband, earning a small throb from his cock.

Finally he gave in, sighing. "Just. Promise me you won't get scared."

You laughed, humoring him then abruptly stopped as you realized he wasn't kidding.

"Of course I won't. I'm not afraid of you, Bruce. So you've got a big dick, it's not that uncommon--"

You stared dumbly as you pulled his waistband down past his thighs, his length easily surpassing that of your forearm, and his girth wider than your closed fist.

Much like the rest of his body, his cock felt warm, thick, and veiny.

Surely a sight like this would be a nightmare to any normal person, but you weren't normal.

Your chest tightened as your eyes traced from the silky gray hairs on his pelvis to his shiny, bulbous head.

Bruce, growing uncomfortable with all this newly manifested curiosity surrounding his penis, wanted to cut this short.

"There, you saw it. Are you hap--"

Before he could finish his wisecrack, you gripped around the base of his shaft as your other hand began stroking over his head and he gasped sharply, hips stuttering forward.

Every word Bruce's mind tried to form came out as quiet whines and pants.

His cock was weighty, requiring a  it of effort to raise his shaft as you massaged his balls in your hands.

"Your balls are so big, too. Where were you hiding all this?" You marveled, pulling gently on his scrotum earning a weak groan from him.

"M-must be a grower."

You swirled your tongue around his tip, noting the salty, musky taste of his skin and precum, and he wheezed, his cock growing steadily stiffer.

Upon releasing it, his cock rose and bounced against his stomach, throbbing pleasantly at the prior stimulation.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Wide eyed, Bruce furiously nodded his head, resting his hands on your shoulders as you excitedly crawled to your knees.

You admittedly had no idea how to deal with a cock of this size, but you were determined to make him cum, nonetheless.

Bruce grabbed the base of his shaft, lifting it up so you could easier access his balls as you tugged and determinedly sucked them into your mouth interchangeably.

He stroked up and down his shaft slowly, your actions drawing drips of precum out his heavy tip. He couldn't believe the woman he loved was gargling his balls right now.

"How do you like it?" He stroked his shaft with more vigor.

You pulled back for a moment catching your breath, your lips and chin wet with saliva.

"--I love it." You gave a quickfire response. A genuine passion in your eyes as you watched his hand tug up and down his shaft.

You grabbed his hand angling his tip down so you could slide him into your mouth, but alas, his head was far too wide to fit comfortably inside.

You mouthed over his cock, your tongue swirling around his tip glazed with pleasure as he growled, rubbing his hand across his pecs.

"God, that feels so good."

You moaned with a vigor unheard of prior to this evening, a giddy arousal filled the room as your tongue and mouth explored every inch of his cock and balls.

You had exhausted your efforts; your mouth was only so large and tongue only so active. But you had truly, never been so wet, so turned on by a cock before. Perhaps that made you a size queen?

You sat on your butt, your inner thighs slick as your pussy seeped a need too shiny to ignore.

Bruce's breath hitched in his throat, his stroking growing more vigorous.

" _God_ , you're so wet."

You stretched out to your back, spreading your legs to reveal the beautiful, sullied mess that glazed your thighs and pussy.

Bruce groaned softly, his one hand fisting his cock as he crawled between your legs for a better view.

"Bruce." You chuckled, covering yourself with your hand, all of a sudden camera shy.

He felt a deep throb in his stomach that reached his groin at the sound.

"I like it when you say my name."

You giggled, sitting up on your elbows, his eyes fervent with passion as he stroked.

"I like watching you stroke your dick."

You bent your legs over each of his outstretched thighs, opening up yourself further as you trailed your hand up your thighs.

Your hips bucked as you parted your lips, the wet offering just enough stimulation to your already sensitive clit.

Bruce groaned softly, resting a hand on your thigh as your fingers worked slowly to spread the gleaming wet up your vulva and across your clit.

You whined, legs trembling as you massaged over your clit, trading between watching him stroke and tossing your head back against the bed.

Bruce's fingers pressed into your thigh as he growled deep from his chest.

"Bruce." You moaned, chest heaving and he cursed quickly.

"Spit on it." You instructed, to which he gave a panicked: "What?"

"Spit on your cock and stroke it."

Bruce hesitantly obliged, spitting into his hand, working it over his head before stroking the rest across his shaft.

You relished in the sight of his fingers thoroughly covered in wet and the slick sound of his hand sliding over his cock.

Bruce could feel himself getting there, meeting the point where his stomach began to tighten and his heart began to pound in his ears.

You rocked into your fingers, gasping for breath as your hand clenched at his squeezing your thigh.

You were in your own world, breathing his name and filthy pleas into the night as you squelched at the wet between your legs.

He wanted to hold off, wait to cum with you but there was no stopping the intense adrenaline rush that willed his hips to thrust into his hand.

His grip was intense as he groaned loudly, leaning back, hips stuttering.

"I'm gonna cum--"

He froze up, cock throbbing as cum dribbled from his tip, rolling down his fist at such a rate you thought it'd never end.

God you wanted this so bad, more than anything you wanted-- _no_ \--needed to cum. You needed to fall head first into ecstasy and drown in it.

Bruce followed your pleasure, stilling your fingers before he leaned into your pussy, lapping at the source of the slick that stained your thighs.

You gasped, back arching off the bed before your hands fixed in his hair.

"Bruce--" You shrieked as he easily lifted your hips from the bed, supporting you easily with his own strength.

Curses and moans filled the air with interspersed breathes as his wide tongue worked over your lips. His pace was aggressive as he sucked at your throbbing clit.

You surrendered, you folded to the intense pleasure overtaking your senses as you came with a ragged gasp. Your legs closed around his head, threatening to suffocate him as you tensed up before your limbs fell listlessly.

Bruce gently laid you down, his breath warm against the cooling puddle of cum that had dripped from you and onto the sheet. You wanted to see his face, taste his lips which probably probably tasted of you, but instead you laid catching your breath.

After a few moments laying there, you felt Bruce's lips smile against your skin.

"That was hot." Bruce laughed and you burst into giggles as he laid his head against your thigh, breathing heavily.


	3. Fangirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first time feeling possessive.

Bruce held your hand a little tighter that morning.

Maybe he was afraid you'd get lost in the sea of New York pedestrians, but mostly, he was just so excited for you to finally meet his friends.

His steps were measured as he kept in time with your pace, being extra attentive to your many burning questions and occasional window shopping.

Bruce was surprised by how well adjusted you were to being seen with him in public.

Yes, Bruce Banner is an 8 foot tall green beast man, but you're a fat brown woman so you've grown accustomed to being both gawked at and ignored.

"Have you ever taken the subway before?"

He chuckled, "Of course. You can't get anywhere in New York without the MTA."

"Can we take it later?"

"For many reasons, no."

Suddenly a group a giddy young women cut you off, congesting the path in front of you.

"Professor Hulk!" "We love you!" "Can we get a picture?" They all mirrored each other, in their upper east side dye jobs and their racially ambiguous, Kim Kardashian centric tans.

Bruce glanced over at you before nodding.

"Yeah, sure. Love my fans!" 

He crouched down, grabbing one girl's bedazzled cell phone and angling the camera as they squeezed against him.

He smiled eerily as you giggled, watching from the other side of the sidewalk.

They crowded around the phone, gazing over the picture as they oohed and ahhed.

"This looks so good!" "Isn't he so handsome?" "How are you still single?" They clung to his arms like infant monkeys, pawing at his clothes.

"Well, actually my girlfriend is right over here." He nodded at you and for the first time they acknowledged your presence, smiling meekly before turning their sights back on him.

"Do you have an Instagram? I can tag you. We should totally follow each other."

"--Alright well, thanks girls, see ya around."

Bruce tiptoed around them, hightailing it over to you, his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs.

They glared at you for a moment and you smiled, grabbing Bruce's hand before turning down the sidewalk.

 


	4. Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first time meeting Bruce's friends-- The Avengers.

The private room roared with laughter as Steve continued his tale.  
"Tell her the story about when you fought your old self!" Natasha cheered, taking a bite of her croissant.  
"Alright, okay. So we go back in time: me, Bruce, Scott and Tony."  
"You never told me you went back in time!" You nudged Bruce from the arm of his sturdy armchair.  
"It never crossed my mind." He shrugged.  
Bragging about heroic ventures just wasn't his thing-- he'd much rather discuss miraculous medical breakthroughs and what you wanted for dinner.  
There was a swift knock before the door swung open and making his grand entrance was none other than the Tony Stark.  
"Bonjour!" He sang declaratively as he approached the group.  
"Of course, Tony only shows up whenever his name is brought up." Clint muttered.  
"Fashionably late, as always, eh Tony?" Thor groaned.  
"It's the only way I know." Tony rebutted, taking a seat on the love seat next to Clint.  
Tony's eyes surveyed the room.   
"Captain, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce-- Oh. Hello. Who are you?"  
"You smiled briefly, my name's Y/N. I'm Bruce's, uh-- girlfriend."  
It felt weird for you to say, but Bruce's reassuring pat on your hip gave you a sappy, romantic feeling.  
"Where are my manners?" Tony approached, shaking your hand.  
"Nice to meet you. Y/N, was it? I'm Tony Stark. I'm sure Bruce has told you so much about me. Haven't you Brucie-Pie?"  
Tony tilted his head, a comical smile plastered on his face.   
"There's only so many nice things he can say about you, Tony." Steve mirrored Tony's smile as Tony reached over, grabbing the mug from Bruce's hand and taking a sip.  
"What is this? Chocolate milk? Aren't you a little old to be ordering off the kids menu?"  
"Actually, it's mine. This place will let you order off the kid's menu if you pout long enough."  
Tony promptly set the mug down and returned to his seat, not before whispering, "Weirdos." to himself as he passed Natasha.  
"Back to my story. So, I'm standing face to face with past Steve and he thinks that I'm actually Loki-- and I'm telling you-- this super soldier serum must wearing off because that guy would've wasted me if I hadn't have outsmarted him."  
"Guess that means you better start hitting the spinach again, Popeye." Clint muttered and the room filled with laughter.  
"Sure, maybe I should take up your workout regimen? What do you do by the way?"  
"Ooh, hot seat!" Natasha jeered.  
"Drink." Clint sipped his coffee before joining the room in laughter.  
Bruce was pretty quiet the whole time, only speaking if directly addressed. Maybe that was their group dynamic? But you couldn't help but feel he was elsewhere the whole time, every time you glanced over at him he was smiling, sitting patiently as it he were waiting for something.  
When Bruce let you take his seat in favor of standing up to grab his coat, you didn't think too much about it. There was an overwhelming amount of warmth in the room. Steve, Nat, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor: they all just radiated and you felt honored to be able to witness it as they chatted.  
"Y/N." Bruce interrupted and the whole room seemed to take notice. He approached you quietly, his trembling lip bitten as he cursed himself for breaking his promise.  
"What's wrong?" You felt yourself getting choked up as he knelt down to your level and sighed, rubbing his hands across the legs of his pants.  
"I've never been too good at these kinds of things. This whole time I've been thinking about what to say, because every time I tried to write, thinking of you just made me nauseous."  
You cocked your head a bit and he sputtered, "In-- in a good way. Because I love you so much and it scares me." You smiled, grabbing his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.  
"I asked all my friends to be here today; my family." He glanced around at the faces in the room as they all looked on sentimentally-- except Tony who downed the last of his tea before giving him his undivided attention.  
"Because I wanted them to love you just as much as I do. And I wanted them to be here, when I asked you to marry me."  
You covered your face, shielding yourself from the overwhelming love that brought tears to your eyes, threatening to ruin your makeup. Bruce sniffled, his voice trembling as he reached into his pocket pulling out a simple gold band accented by an orange, red, yellow, blue, purple, and green jewel.  
There was a quiet gasp from Natasha followed by a "Holy cow." from Clint and Bruce smiled.  
"You've made me happier than I thought I could ever be-- than I thought I deserved. And I want to make you even happier. Please, Y/N. Will you marry me?"  
You nodded energetically before pulling him into a chaste kiss.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He repeated into your shoulder as you hugged him close, the room promptly breaking into applause. Bruce slid the ring onto your finger and you giggled as he lifted you into his arms bridal style.  
Tony pat Bruce on the arm. "Way to show Clint and I up, Bruce."


End file.
